reddyfandomcom-20200214-history
SilverStar's secret
prolouge SilverHeart opened her eyes to see her mother, FlowerTail, and her father, MoonWhisker, die. A dog leaped at them both scraping them to their deaths. SilverHeart felt tears rolling from her eyes, "Mother... Father..." They were the last two before ReedStar to die. SilverHeart then remembered ReedStar he was looking at her intensely, "SilverHeart..." ReedStar choked, "Become leader. Take those remaining away, take what's left of WindClan. Rename RiverClan, make new rules of your own. I-." ReedStar's throat began bubbling with blood as she saw her leader die. My mate- RedFoot, a handsome Tom as he is, came forward. "What a honor SilverHeart! My mate will be a leader." He saw my father and mother's bodies and nuzzles my cheek comfortingly. SILVERCLAN Leader: SilverStar Deputy: (over the years) 1st FogNose 2nd GreyRiver 3rd TigerStorm(gives up being deputy) 4th SongEcho, (later SongStar) Medic cats SkyWatcher (veryold, apprentice BlossomStream) BlossomStream (apprentice WhitePaw) CAMP Lots of caves inside a cliff. Leader den, the 3rd biggest den, carved out of a old stream that blocks the entrance to the camp. Deputy den the 4th biggest den, big stones block the entence, room for a nest and pacing. Nursery: there's a big tunnel with brambles blocking the way to the entrance of the tunnel, then there's a bigger tunnel that goes farther West of the cliff. Next there's more brambles that lead to a huge cave with smaller caves inside with lots of rocks blocking the smaller caves with a gap for a cat to get through. In the smaller caves there's enough room for almost 2 nests and room to run and play 2nd biggest den. Warriors den: a cave that's not wide but it goes deep back into the cliff enough for 20 nests and pacing and walking, 5th biggest den. Apprentice's den: like the warrior den but doesn't go to deep back, enough room for a little running, walking and 10 nets, 6th biggest den. Medic den: a cave filled with healing herbs, enough room for 7 nests plus a extra cave for healing herbs. 7th biggest den. Meeting cave, enough room for running, play fighting, fresh kill pile, and tunnels to dens. 1st biggest den. TERRITORY There is a river that blocks the entrance to camp, 2m west there is a old two-leg bridge that keeps falling apart. Across the river a tiny bit west on the cliff there are some old twoleg steps that go to the top of the cliff where warriors and apprentices hunt and take watches. Southesast of the river there is a forest full of prey known as "prey forest." west there is a moor that turns silver during LeafBare, known as "Silver moor". More west there are huge rocks that catch big rays of sun on them known as, "sunning rocks" 2 km southeast there is a big pond where SilverClan catch fish, be careful though! Large logs come there sometimes durin greenleaf. Also known as "crocodiles" to twolegs. SilverStar lost her 9th life there.